Building panels provided with a mechanical locking system comprising a displaceable tongue cooperating with a tongue groove for vertical locking is known and disclosed in, e.g., FR 2 975 717. The mechanical locking system in FR 2 975 717 has a displaceable tongue comprising an outer element which is pushed by a wedge part of a removable inner part of the tongue into a tongue groove, for vertical locking of adjacent edges of two floorboards. A drawback with this known system is that the locking strength is rather low.
The above description of various known aspects and drawback is the Applicant's characterization of such, and is not an admission that any of the above description is considered as prior art.
Although the description in the present disclosure relates to a floor panel, the description of techniques and problems thereof is applicable to other applications as well. For example, the description is also applicable to panels for other purposes, such as wall panels, ceiling panels, furniture panels and components, etc.